Talk:Migrant Fleet
While the quarian fleet is referred to as "the flotilla" in several places, its correct proper name is the Migrant Fleet (as it is called in the in-game codex). JM2C, but Migrant Fleet should be the main entry, and Flotilla should redirect to Migrant Fleet. I'm not good with wikis, so I don't know if there's some easy way to do this. Stormwaltz 16:34, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :Say, thanks Tullis. ^_^ Stormwaltz 19:21, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Spherical vessel? I don't know about everybody else, but it looks to me like the spherical-shaped object in the video is also a ship, not a space station or anything like that. It looks to me like the "drive section" for lack of a better term, is part of the vessel. If not, then that other ship must be truly massive, as the bow would have to be behind the spherical object. Also, why would a constantly moving fleet have space stations? Pretty sure it's a ship, maybe one of the liveships, although I suppose it could be an ad-hoc vessel comprised of a space station w/ a drive section grafted on. SpartHawg948 05:39, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :I thought it was a ship too, although you'd imagine with the entire population living in ships that they would take on space station-like properties. My bet is that it's one of the liveships, though I haven't read Ascension, or much or the codex in a while, so I don't know if there's a better description of what one would look like, outside of this article. :What's the difference between a space station and a space ship anyway? I would have thought the difference was that a ship was designed to travel and a station wasn't, which basically means any ship in the fleet is by definition not a space station. :It's probably worth noting you can see the sphere rotating slowly in the video, whatever that means. :JakePT 05:55, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :: The codex entry says there are vessels comparable to mobile space stations. ralok 06:23, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, the big sphere is more than likely where the Quarians onboard the ship live. The rotation of the sphere might be some sort of day-night transition?--Kamikaz 23:33, December 25, 2009 (UTC) The rotation is most likely to create artificial gravity. That is how artificial gravity is made presently, and some of the ships in the fleet are very old so this could be a primitive form for them.(I do not know how artificial gravity is made onboard ships without rotating around a center)Dtemps123 23:18, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Ships? It's kind of odd that they made most of the ships look alike, I know they did this to conserve memory but it kind of ruins it, because aren't all the ships supposed salvaged and different. Ejd45 18:04, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Aren't there thousands of ships in the migrant fleet? They all can't be unique.--Matt 2108 18:07, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Good point, maybe they put the same kinds of ships together. Ejd45 18:16, January 4 2010 (UTC) : The issue isn't just memory. Each of those ships would need to be concepted, modeled, and textured. That's a lot of work for something that will only be seen in the background of a small portion of the whole game. It's possible that designs created for use elsewhere in the game will be recycled in the background, though. -- Stormwaltz 19:36, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: From an in universe percpective it makes alot of sense to keep the similiar vessels near each other, fuel, parts, even the tools used to repair the ships. There is really a ton of reasons ralok 22:34, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Notable Vessels - The Liveships Having read Ascension, and as noted in the article, the liveships are a BIG DEAL. They are of significant note and importance. While we don't know their specific names, wouldn't it be appropriate to list them in the Notable Vessels section? I mean, collectively. Without them, the Migrant Fleet DIES. That seems notable. Aisynia 07:44, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Based on the conversaion options when approaching the fleet, and where the Normandy docks, it can be reasonably assumed that the Rayya is one of the lifeships because of the large sphere that can be seen while docking. Lancer1289 07:52 February 25, 2010. :There is currently an entire paragraph dedicated to the liveships, as you noted, and they have their own article. It seems to me that the vessels are noted. The only way they could be acknowledged any more would be by putting them in the Notable Ships section, and we'd need names to do that. And no, it can't be "reasonably assumed" that the Rayya is a liveship. Is it ever stated that the large vessels with the spherical sections are liveships? Remember, there are vessels in the fleet that are converted space stations. The spherical vessel could just as easily be one of these. SpartHawg948 07:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :: The captain of the Rayya (one of the large spherical ships) has a line if you speak to him after the trial, and ask him about how the Fleet plots its course: "...since the Rayya produces about a third of the Fleet's food, they try to keep us happy." If there's better evidence that the Rayya is one of the three liveships, I don't know what it would be. UERD 04:47, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't the Notable Vessels be renamed to Known Vessels? Some of the names in the list carry no importance other then the fact that they are mentioned in the ME universe. --silverstrike 12:14, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know what you're talking about. The Selani and the Ulnay are totally notable! I mean, after all, the Ulnay was the ship that... hmmm. Come to think of it, what the hell did the Ulnay ever do? I second the motion to change it from Notable to Known! SpartHawg948 12:17, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Qwib Qwib The current article states that the Qwib Qwib is a batarian vessel, however I do not recall ever encountering any conversation, with Zaal'Koris or any quarian crewmember, or stumbling across info that would imply this. Was there something I missed? --The Illusive Man 08:04, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :It seems you didn't talk to the Admiral vas Qwib Qwib about his shit -Supakillaii 10:32, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually I did, he gave his little spiel about entertaining the thought of a transfer and not backing down from petty insults. No mention of it being a batarian vessel was ever given. Hence my reason for asking, did I miss a piece of dialogue somewhere? --The Illusive Man 04:52, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Qwib Qwib likely got her name from the "Qwibbian Qwibbian Kel" battleship of the Berserker series. :Yea lets not add that into the article, it isn't trivia becuase they are too different. As to it being a batarian vessel, it is mentioned somewhere, just can't remember where, I'll check. Lancer1289 17:18, May 9, 2010 (UTC) OK, I just replayed Tali's loyalty mission and no where does it say that the Qwib Qwib was a batarian vessel. All Koris says is they had difficulty altering the regestry data, never does he say that it was a batarian vessel. I'll be removing that shortly. As to The Illusive Man, no you didn't miss anything, becuase Koris never says it. I'll see who added that piece of information and post a comment when I do figure it out. Lancer1289 05:25, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :I just looked through the history and it was added by an unregestered contribiutor at the end of January of 2010, and since no one changed it, everyone took it as fact. I even overlooked it becuase I really wasn't paying attention. Again though I have replayed Tali's loyalty mission and no where does it mention that the Qwib Qwib was a batarian vessel. Issue resolved, hopefully. Lancer1289 05:30, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Many thanks for verifying this, I wasn't sure if I was always missing a certain dialogue cue or failed to pick up a datapad somewhere or something, but that doesn't seem to be the case. Thanks again. --The Illusive Man 07:04, May 10, 2010 (UTC) The Rannoch Just to clarify my reasoning behind reinstating the 'Rannoch' entry. In the absence of definitive proof to the contrary it seems far more likely that the quarians named a ship after their lost homeworld than the idea that everyone born there prior to the geth war all had the same surname. Blind Wolf 00:51, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Not all quarian history happened after the Geth War you know. It's likely that back when the quarians had colonies, the "vas" suffix noted a quarian's birth world or the world they currently lived on, rather than starships as is the case now. And there is no evidence there is or was a ship in the Migrant Fleet actually named after the quarian homeworld. The burden of proof is completely on you, as the person who added this. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:56, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree, this burdan of proof is on you. I have reverted the edit until you provide evidence to the contrary. Also it is specuation as we have no idea. Provide evidence and it can go back in. But like Commdor already stated, not all quarian history happened after the Geth War. Lancer1289 00:59, September 23, 2010 (UTC) What we DO know is that the practice of naming quarians based on which ship they are born or serve on only happened after the Geth war. There's no mention of it pre-dating the flotilla's exile and is consistently portrayed as applying to ships only. If you can provide proof that pre-geth quarians were named after their planets of birth, of if the entry in the dossier specified the poet as being pre-geth then it'd be different. As it stands there's very little data about quarian culture pre-exile so we can only stick with what we know. From a purely logical standpoint it seems highly unlikely, totally impractical and completely redundant for the entire population of a planet; millions, perhaps billions of individuals, all with the exact same surname. If it was the name of a colony world or a city then perhaps, but as it stands, no, not very likely at all. Indeed, such a claim would itself be utter speculation. Blind Wolf 01:32, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :(edit conflict)Actually all that would be similar is the "vas Ship Name". Tali'Zorah's name is Tali, i.e. her given name, and Zorah, i.e. her surname. However we are getting off topic as it amounts to speculation either way. How do you know what quarians are called before the Geth Wary, you don't and I most certainly don't. As you added the content the burden of proof is on you and not us because you added speculative information. We don't know it was a ship, but we don't know it was the quarian's homeworld either. We don’t know so we can’t say for certain, and until we know for certain, it doesn’t belong in the article as it is speculation either way. Again since you added the information, the burden of proof in this case is on you to provide canon information to support it. Otherwise information like that will be deleted. Lancer1289 01:39, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Notable, Known, and Limits Because I have a problem with the recent addition, and since the original conversation above is pretty much dead, I feel that this needs to be readdressed. Either we need to rename the "Notable Ships" section to "Known Ships", or we really need to place limits on the Notable Ships section. Frankly some of the ships in the Notable Ships section are not really notable when put next to others. If we are going to limit the ships in the Notable Ships section, I feel that it should be currently the Alarei, Idenna, Moreh, Neema, Qwib Qwib, Rayya, Tonbay, and the Yaksha given their plot relations. I have to say that the vessels Usela is questionable given Golo's nature. However the Helash, Nalotir, Selani, Tesleya, and Ulnay don't really have any impact on the plot. Personally, I vote for the "Notable Ships" being limited over changing it to "Known Ships" because eventually if we keep getting more ships through DLC and CDN, this section is going to get extremely long. Other opinions are welcome because we really need to nip this in the bud before this section gets out of control. Lancer1289 07:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Concur. We should set it up like the "Notable" section on the Starships page. There, as is stated above, only ships with some bearing on the plot are listed, as opposed to merely ships whose names we know. We need to keep it consistent, and the Starships page version was talked to death and hammered out rather well, I think, so seems to me that we should apply that standard across the board. SpartHawg948 07:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I seem to have missed that conversation, however would you agree that the ships I have listed for Notable be kept, and the rest tossed? And what is your opinion on the Usela. I can carry this out, but I really need a second opinion on the Usela, because I'm debating whether or not to include it. Actually a second opinion on the whole the list is needed. Lancer1289 07:45, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd say that list (including the Usela) looks good. The rest, the ones we know of merely as "the ship (insert one-off quarian character) is from", aren't notable. They're known. SpartHawg948 07:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::10-4, one modification coming up. Lancer1289 08:00, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Mass Effect 3 entry? Do you think we could add the Mass effect 3 events between the geth and quarians here? Seems appropriate given that we already have Ascension and ME2 here already. And we can update the make-up of the various fleets and positions the Admiral's hold here as well.--KrimzonStriker 05:11, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :And why not do it yourself? You can't expect people to do the work for you. Lancer1289 14:54, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Not sure how you label these entries, don't want someone reading the ME3 series thinking its part of ME2 or something. Will make necessary edits now that the sections are properly established.--KrimzonStriker 01:36, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Various Fleet Role descriptions I added quite a few additions detailing the various roles of each subfleet, especially during war time. I feel this information is wholly relevant to defining the roles of each of the fleets and should be kept as such, or an alternate section suggested to put this data in--KrimzonStriker 03:17, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :I've re-added that the Patrol Fleet reinforces the Heavy Fleet in times of war, but the rest either veers into spoiler territory or is irrelevant. It appears that the Civilian Fleet was only armed because the quarians knew that they'd need every ship in fighting shape to beat the geth, there is no indication that this is standard practice in wartime. Since that relates to the war with the geth in ME3, it's a spoiler and should go below the tag (where it is already mentioned that the quarians armed all of their ships, so this is covered). The comparison of the turian fleet to the Heavy fleet is essentially meaningless because we've already known from other lore sources that the turians had the strongest fleet and the most dreadnoughts, it's not a new detail. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:28, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Given that we've never head of the Migrant Fleet in wartime up till now, there's no real indication that it isn't either. That said most of your points are taken though I'll take some liberty in making the distinction that the Civilian Fleet is the one being armed(the Patrol and Heavy Fleets should be a given) and adding the Joker 'glass-canon' reference--KrimzonStriker 04:49, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Rael'Zorah was also an admiral, the 5th admiral, but it was never mentioned what was role of his fleet. Tali can optionally became an admiral of this fleet, but she never mentions, what's role of her fleet. Does anyone know what was purpose of the 5th fleet?FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 22:34, December 21, 2013 (UTC)